


well, my heart went boom

by sweetheartbitterheart



Category: Across the Universe (2007)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She came in through the bathroom window, bruised and drenched, and right into his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well, my heart went boom

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for shipping this but I can't help it really. I'm fascinated by their dynamic. Just a little ficlet. Title comes from 'I Saw Her Standing There' by The Beatles.

She came in through the bathroom window, bruised and drenched, and right into his heart. At the same time though, he hates her a little bit for that.

Even though he knows her sexual preferences, and more often than not _he's_ not her preference, he loves her wholeheartedly. Although he'd never admit it and he doesn't think he _wants_ to admit it.

She's sweet and well-meaning and funny, and he wants to take care of her, even though he can't really take care of himself. When he thinks of what that guy ( _That Mistake_ ) did to her, he gets angry because obviously no one deserves that, but especially because she didn't deserve that. All those times they shared a bed, sleeping and having sex and getting high, and his heart nearly bursts just thinking of having her that close.

When she hides away, he likes pulling her back out, likes getting a smile out of her. He likes having her in his arms, no matter how short of time she stays there.

"You're beautiful," he tells her, brushing some of that long, silky black hair away of hers away from her face.

She smiles sweetly at him, possibly missing how deeply and truly he means those words. "So are you," she says.


End file.
